Dominating Need
by TaintedTeaParty
Summary: Just a baby lemon M for a REASON! born from insomnia and the burning question...what happens when Kurogane just can't take it anymore. OCCness, randomness, basically another KuroFai PWP! YAY :D


AN: Firstly, I OWN NOTHING! Duh…but anyway…

This is a short baby lemon with some KuroFai lovin' because we all need more of that in our lives~

Warnings: No plot, anywhere, no matter how hard you squint. Man sex! Language…I think that's all…and so…

Dominating Need

Sakura would be the first to admit that she had no clue what the hell was going on in most situations. Her main job (as she understood it) was to stand around, look clueless and smile.

Kinda sad and definitely pathetic to an extreme degree…but she had a damn good excuse right?

Wasn't trying to fix her stupid what the group was traveling the worlds for? She didn't have all of her 'brain' back yet so if she was a little slow at times she felt it was justified. She'd like to see ANYONE know how to take a bath with their only memory being of a few smiling people and a market place. What the hell good had that done her?!

But as of right now a miracle had occurred. Sakura, the same girl who almost killed herself with a toaster, knew _exactly _what was going on, or rather _would _be going on, and she was excited.

She wasn't excited with finally knowing something though. She was excited about _what _she knew.

Syaoran still had no clue, silly boy, but she could read the subtle signs and was counting the seconds until night fell and everyone said their goodnights.

By her estimation it had been a while and the night promised to be a good one…if only she could find a good seat…

They were finally, FINALLY alone. And it had been too damn long in the ninja's opinion. So damn long he'd been convinced his dick would shrivel away from disuse…not to mention the bad case of blue balls that idiot mage unknowingly inflicted him with damn near every day.

In this world they were forced to share a small apartment with the kids and the white thing, and apparently (who knew?) children needed constant looking after. Like the brat. Just yesterday, right as Fai was bending over to get something from a low shelf in the supermarket, giving Kurogane a lovely view of the mage's tight ass and the perfect angle for a quick grope, the little moron had crashed into a display stand.

A random pyramid of cans had come toppling down on the ninja and the kid…leaving the red eyed man wondering why the hell anyone thought THAT was a good idea and the whole damn store looking to see what caused all the commotion.

Then there was the princess. She was sweet but the girl walked into walls for shit's sake! Literally. Into walls. Just…'bam'. Kurogane couldn't understand how the mage could get on so well with her; sit as patiently he did while she wailed about how the BRICK WALL hadn't moved, even when she had politely requested that it do so.

…WTF…featherless tard…

Then again, they were both blondes so maybe…

But that was beside the point.

Kurogane was sexually frustrated to the point he was ready to knock the kids out himself if it meant getting to pound the mage into the nearest available surface. All week he'd been watching the blonde, arousal and desire boiling under his skin, park benches and tables in restaurants starting to look like beds in five star hotels.

Deciding on slightly less drastic measures for some privacy (Kurogane doubted he'd be getting any if Fai was worried over the damned kids) he had allowed the white thing to give the brats alcohol tonight, which meant he walked into to Fai's room with a raging migraine, little to no patience left, and the weeks of forced abstinence seeming to now solidify into one aching need.

A need that seemed to have taken on a life of its own…along with a very…demanding…personality.

"Strip."

The ninja didn't even take the time to admire the way the moonlight highlighted the man laying on the bed wearing only a pair of loose sleeping pants. He already knew Fai was gorgeous, he'd been tortured by that fact for more than a week, now was not the time for poetry.

"Wh-what?" Fai sounded genuinely surprised. The look of knowing in his blonde's eyes at the dinner table, as Kurogane had chased the princess around and the brat had defeated their entire cutlery drawer, had apparently not been notified that Kurogane's desire had completely taken over, reducing the ninja to a raging mass of well-muscled WANT.

"You heard me. Strip." Kurogane slammed shut the door he had just silently opened with a flick of his foot, his gaze never straying from the ethereal man in front of him. The wide blue eyes were taunting him. "Now."

The mage gazed at him in confusion. Lust was lurking behind the surprise, but first and foremost was the shock that radiated out from the blonde man at how demanding the red eyed man was acting. Kurogane had never before let himself lose complete control with his lover, not wanting to scare the other away…but he was beyond desperate tonight.

Things would be done his way, regardless of what Fai said.

Desire was now pushing shock aside and the ninja could see the lust flaring up wildly as the blonde tried to put on a show of defiance by staring him down. The staring contest continued, although it wasn't really a contest when one of them knew he'd be getting his way in the end, no matter what resistance the other pretended to put up.

"I didn't offer you a fucking choice Mage." Kurogane watched Fai shuddered, watched as blue eyes widened in realization of just how much he liked this new side of his lover. He could read the blonde like a damn book, could see the slight hardening his words had caused in those loose sleeping pants.

So Fai liked the idea of being dominated? Before the night was through Kurogane would make sure the blonde regretted letting him see how he liked this new side of him…he'd sealed his fate by showing the sex deprived ebony haired man before him that he liked to be commanded. "You're gonna move your fucking hands, take off your goddamn pants and then get on the floor where you belong. Now."

Kurogane saw a spark of anger flare in Fai's blue eyes, the fact that his pale hands had moved to do as he was told almost immediately probably had something to do with it. Pride was warring with the desire to play this game with his lover, and the red eyed man knew which side was winning. The ninja watched as the anger left and the blonde lifted himself up to stand, slowly, using his arms to support his suddenly unsteady legs.

Kurogane closed the distance between them in three quick strides, his speed actually starling the blonde man into taking a half step back, almost causing him to fall right back onto the bed. Their abdomen's touched and a familiar heat built up between the two men denied of their desires for so long.

"You want to fuck, Fai?" His voice that had started out low got even lower on the last word, and he watched as shivers ran down the blonde's spine and traveled through the rest of his lithe, moonlit body. Now the rest of Kurogane's upper body was getting closer, their heads right next to each other, each facing the opposite way. "You're gonna have to earn it tonight, Fai. You're gonna have to show how much you _need _it." While the words were low and quiet, he could feel the vibrations that traveled through their bodies when he spoke them. The vibrations reverberated through his bloodstream, picking up speed and directing the flow between his legs to his rapidly hardening erection.

Fai was speechless, eye glazed over at this sudden commanding change, his shock and desire made him completely powerless to stop the next movement as Kurogane moved his face so that it was in front of his own, and forced his lips onto the blonde's slightly parted ones.

The tongue that invaded the blonde's mouth was rough and persistent. It ran over Fai's teeth in long, slow swipes, moving as the lips that connected the two bodies changed positions frequently. It was a demand for surrender and the ninja knew that the shorter of the two found he was unable to breathe as he arched underneath the sheer power of the man who was dominating him and plundering his mouth. A rough hand pushed Fai's pointed chin up, cupping it to maintain the angle, allowing the red eyed man leverage into the moist cavern he was intent on invading even more thoroughly.

Fai's arms slowly moved up Kurogane's body, first on his chest, as if he was thinking of pushing him away. Sensing the blonde's lingering doubt and prideful resistance, he sucked the other's tongue into his mouth, growling and clearly telling the shorter that things would be done _his _way tonight. No questions asked and every demand met.

Kurogane felt his lover begin to shake in need, unconsciously conforming to the larger man's body, causing the still clothed erection to brush against the larger bulge of the taller man. The movements of Kurogane's lips turned into sharp nips and short kisses, withdrawing his tongue and finally allowing the breathless mage air as the other's hands found themselves around the ebony haired man's neck for support.

"Now that you understand," The drawling voice that came from his throat managed to surprise even Kurogane, he'd never known his tone could hold such need and demand and control. Fai had molded his body to mimic the posture of his own, almost completely draped on his lean, powerful body and panting heavily. Kurogane's hand had never left the other's chin, and now angled it, forcing eye contact between the two men. "Strip down and get on the floor like a good little bitch."

The mage stepped back as if in a daze and nodded vaguely lifting his head to meet Kurogane's intensely red eyes. Their eyes stayed locked as one of the mage's hands moved to lower the sleeping pants he was wearing, pale fingers took the edges and slowly pushed them down his body, revealing that he was wearing nothing underneath. Gracefully a foot kicked the garment away as Fai stood before him, his dick perpendicular to his body, bobbing up and down lightly, and he never moved his blue eyes from the other man's red ones.

Lowering first his eyes, then his face, and finally his body, Fai got on his knees facing the bed. The soft carpet in the bedroom was comfortable, Kurogane realized as he walked to the bed on bare feet. For a moment a sadistic side of him wished it was course and painful on his lover's silk like skin, but the thought passed as he found himself towering over Fai. Kurogane looked at the mage now kneeling before him, drinking in the erotic sight.

Fai's body was sweating with need, the small drops lazily spilling from his chest to the ridges of his stomach muscles. His hands were clenched in a desperate attempt not to touch his shaft, and he needed so badly to touch it that the head was slowly going from a deep red to a bruising purple, with quite a few clearish drops gathering and dripping onto the carpet.

With a quick flick of his wrist the ninja's pants fell and he watched as blue eyes were drawn up to his arousal. Long and thick, a slightly tanned erection emerged from brilliant ebony pubic hairs, swaying with Kurogane's lazy movements. Just watching his lover watching him was a turn-on.

The red eyed man eventually sat down, smirking as blue eyes followed his cock with hunger as his powerful legs were spread, giving a clear view of the goods he had to offer; the silky ball sack covered in fine black hairs and the two testicles that hung heavy in them.

Kurogane didn't think Fai even realized he'd moved closer, panting lightly, not until his knees hit the edge of the bed and he looked up at the ninja in surprise. A silent question flickered through the lust glazed blue eyes.

Kurogane felt a smirk crawl onto his face in full force, a confident look in his clear red eyes, one hand moved from supporting him on the bed to give the engorged length a few teasing tugs and shakes.

"Get to it, Fai." He purred to the enraptured mage.

Hesitantly, as if afraid any move would ignite something sinister in his newly changed lover; Fai moved upwards on his knees and positioned himself so that his lips were next to the most sensitive part of Kurogane's body. The ninja smirked as the blonde hesitated, and licked his dry lips, catching the sensitive head with the backside of his tongue. The sharp inhale of breath from the ninja on the bed seemed to help him make up his mind. A real lick to the slit this time, almost shyly tasting the leaking head of the ninja's cock. A longer lick from midway up the shaft to the tip had Kurogane gripping the bed sheets until his knuckles were white with strain.

"Don't just fuckin' lick it. If you want to feel that in your ass tonight you better work that pretty mouth harder." Kurogane's voice came out annoyed, but breathless, and seemed to egg the blonde. Fai covered the tip with his soft lips, gliding them over the head a few times before he moved a little bit further, taking more of the ninja into his mouth.

Kurogane's length was so thick with desire; he could see the mage's cheeks bulging around the smooth, salty skin of his large cock. Fai had a little over half of the length inside his mouth and he was beginning to reach his limit, his left hand moved towards the base, stroking it in time with the movement of his head. Fai groaned and the vibrations pulled a strangled gasp from Kurogane, a quiver shot through the heat in Fai's mouth, and the feeling of the tight, warm, wetness made him larger and harder still.

"You've got such a hot mouth bitch, but you're gonna have to do better." Kurogane growled out.

"MmmmMhmm!"

"You can't? Well, since you seem needy tonight…." The ninja almost laughed when Fai unconsciously took more of his length into his mouth and lifted his tight ass a little. "I guess I could help you out this one time."

Fai was still moving his head up and down his shaft and the ninja could tell he was caught by surprise when his hand suddenly gripped silky, blonde hair, forcing the other to take more. He used his hand to roughly force Fai down his throbbing erection until his nose was only an inch or so from the thick, ebony pubes.

Kurogane watched as the mage inhaled his scent, slim shoulders un-tensing at the familiar smell, and the blonde relaxed his throat, finally swallowing Kurogane whole. Red eyes watched the now free hand move down from his shaft to tight balls that were swaying slightly in time with the movements. Fai squeezed lightly and then rolled them around in the palm of his hand. The combined pleasure pulled a moan from the ninja above him.

"Yes…! Just like that!" Kurogane couldn't stop from moaning.

The feeling of his blonde swallowing him was deliciously heady and thick, a combination of domination and desire coursed through him as the blonde continued to suck him off. Kurogane saw when the other moved his hand to his own dick to jerk himself off, slowly in hopes that the ninja wouldn't notice. The knowledge that this was getting to Fai as much as it was him almost pushed Kurogane over the final edge and he acted before his climax could come by pulling the blonde's head roughly away from his member.

"You almost made me cum with just that slutty mouth of yours…but I'm saving that for later."

Kurogane pulled Fai up to the bed roughly, the blonde's head making contact with a pillow as Kurogane stared at his lust-filled face, eyes ready to do whatever was demanded. Quickly he spread the other's legs and teasingly stroked the blonde's length, gathering precum and coating his fingers with it. As soon as they were covered, his finger found its way into a tight hole.

Fai mewled and shifted uncomfortably at the harsh pace Kurogane set, the ninja barely allowing the other time to adjust before putting another finger in, losing whatever control he might have thought to possess at the noises Fai kept making. Mewls and moans and soft little whimpers causing his aching cock to twitch in time.

When he determined the mage to be prepped enough, Kurogane pulled the long, pale legs over his shoulders, bending the other in such a way that 'flexible' was given an entirely new definition. Without a pause or word of warning the ebony haired man pushed into Fai's hole, burying himself to the hilt.

A cry of painful pleasure filled the night and the blonde's eyes clamped shut, tears leaking slowly from behind the lids. For the first time that night Kurogane showed a bit of mercy, or what he considered to be mercy at that moment, to the man beneath him.

"Open your eyes," The ninja bent down, pressing Fai's legs down with him, into some truly obscene position, as he licked the moisture from the other's cheeks. "Watch me take you, it's what you've been wanting isn't it? It's why you sucked my cock so good, right?"

And that was the last coherent thing either said.

The blonde's eyes flew open, the pain of being filled all at once seeming to have disappeared at his lover's command. Heavy eyes watched as Kurogane slowly withdrew his length from the tight, welcoming heat, smirking as the mage's eyes widen at the double sensation of being fucked and watching himself being fucked.

Their pace was rough and wild. In no time the red eyed man was pounding into the mage's prostate with every thrust, causing the blonde beneath him to buck up into each push as much as his restrained position would allow. Screams and moans of pleasure filled the room and seemed to warm the very air as the two men forgot about everything but each other.

Feeling Fai's walls convulsing around his length and seeing the other's length twitching and dripping precum made the ebony haired man's balls tighten and his stomach clench, he knew neither would last much longer and began thrusting into the blonde at an almost inhuman rate, showing no mercy for his lithe lover.

With a loud and final scream, Kurogane's name hidden in the obscenities, Fai came.

His seed burst in hot jets to cover the ninja's stomach, some falling back onto its owner as Kurogane's own release claimed him. He bit down harshly on Fai's pulsing neck, while wrapping a large hand around the pulsing length and gathering his lover's cum, satisfied when the other clenched even tighter around him as his whole body lifted from the bed in pleasure.

When he finally got enough oxygen back in his brain Kurogane carefully pulled out of the blonde, gently releasing the iron hold he had on the other's hips as his member slipped out of the abused hole, his seed spilling out with the excess. Looking into half-lidded dull blue eyes, Kurogane brought his hand to his mouth and licked it clean of Fai's seed, watching the body below him shudder and weakly press up into his.

Sighing in contentment, the ninja lowered himself to one side of his lover, all strict, demanding behavior gone in the aftermath of a mind blowing orgasm. Fai shivered as cool air hit his suddenly exposed body and pulled himself flush against his red eyed lover. Looking on the verge of sleep as Kurogane wrapped on arm around his slim shoulders and drew the blanket around them the blonde managed to mumble out, "That's a side of you I'd definitely like to see more of."

The ninja fell into a dreamless sleep with a cross between a true smile and smirk on his face, thinking that he would be more than willing to tell Fai what to do and when to do it, whenever the blonde wanted…

Outside the window, on the landing of the building opposite, Sakura was using the edge of her night gown to stem the twin rivers of blood gushing from her nose. Her green eyes were glazed and fixed on the couple in the room across the alley, the chill breeze that bothering her at all.

Beside her Mokona was passed out, but even in its unconscious state, it managed to maintain the connection to another dimension it had created as soon as Kurogane stepped into Fai's room.

"That was just…just…HOT DAMN!" Yuuko exclaimed from her oval window into the world beside Sakura.

Turning slightly the strawberry blonde nodded in a daze. "That was the hottest SMEXIEST thing I've EVER seen, EVAAAR!!" she exclaimed in a high pitched voice. "Good God! Kurogane-san is one helluva dominant seme! He just busted up in there and said 'strip' and pretty soon Fai-san was sucking his dick like it was candy. " More blood gushed from her nose, but the young girl paid it no mind.

Yuuko nodded her head; unmindful of the scarlet that stained her expensive dressed and was streaked down the lower half of her face. "Why the HELL didn't you contact me about this sooner?!" The witch whipped around and glared accusingly at the bloodied girl sitting in the cold air on a landing in another dimension. It seemed the woman had just remembered she was there. "How much KINKY MAN-SEX HAVE I MISSED?!" Yuuko looked ready to tear through the dimensions and pounce on the princess that had been holding out.

"Well, hell, it's not like I get vantage points like this everyday!" Sakura defended herself. "Half the time they won't even fuck if they think me or Syaroan will hear them and the other half they run off into the middle of FUCKING nowhere and I can't find them! CAN YOU IMAGINE HOW MUCH HOT MAN-LOVING I'VE BEEN MISSING OUT ON?! HUH?! JUST BECAUSE THEY HAVE TO BE ALL SHY AND SHIT! HUH?!"

Seeing that the young girl was close to hysterics, Yuuko calmed herself. After all, she knew about the couple now and could keep an eye out, no harm done. Eyeing the tearful girl (tactfully ignoring the younger's wailing about bouncing, joyful cocks) from her portal the witch asked in a voice that failed to hide her amusement, "Still having trouble with those walls are you?"

The glare Sakura sent her was indignant and confused and almost made the woman laugh out loud. "The fucking things won't just MOVE damnit! It's not MY fault!" Sakura's green eyes blazed in anger. "Those damn walls are the thing stopping me from getting to watch Kurogane-san pound into Fai-san half the time! And don't even get me started on doors!"

The dimensional witch sweat dropped. "Sakura…are you sure the missing feathers are the reason for your stupid?" But the princess was too far into a rant about the grievous injustices of masonry against her to hear Yuuko's question. The witch shrugged it off and eyed the peacefully sleeping (cum and sweat covered) couple through the window.

Oh yes…she would DEFINITELY be keeping an eye on things.

…And giving Sakura the ability to understand the concept of 'door-handles' and walking 'around' walls. The young girl was a yaoi fanatic in training after all…it wouldn't do to have her comrade and chief source of information unable to learn, report and help with spying.

Yuuko sweat dropped once more as she watched Sakura pound against the closed window of the empty apartment that she needed to go through in order to get back to the others…the fact the princess was alive was a fucking miracle in itself.

AN: This story is just a baby compared to the other one shot I did, but it popped into my head and wouldn't quit wailing until I wrote it…now I've forced it onto you readers! HAHA! Feel the pain of sleepless nights and a perverted mind!

Seriously though, review please because I'm new to writing these and have a much, MUCH longer fic staring Domeki and Watanuki…probably ending up as another monster one shot…should I keep working on it or just give up?

Your reviews make baby lemons bigger!!


End file.
